My dear Kismesis
by Lady-Serket
Summary: Pendant que les trolls sont exilés sur le météore, Vriska découvre un coffret contenant une ancienne correspondante à sens unique entre son ancêtre, Mindfang, et l'Orphaner...


_De longues semaines se sont écoulés dep8 notre dernière entrevue, que j'ai évidement passées à ne pas songer à vous. C'est très simple, de vous r8yez de mes pensés. Un 8on nom8re de taches plus ou moins importantes me tiennent suffisamment occupées pour ne plus avoir à penser à autre chose._

_Jusqu'à nos retrouvailles.  
C'est toujours à ce moment traître où je croise votre regard emplit d'amertume et d'aventure que tout me revient.  
Je souh8e dans ces moments là ne plus jamais vous revoir.  
C'est presque péni8le pour mon cœur d'alterner entre le noir et le rouge._

_'' Qu'est-ce que tu lis, Vvris' ? ''_

La jeune troll manqua d'échapper un petit cri de stupeur, qui resta dans sa gorge une fraction de secondes, avant de se muer en injure, n'aimant que guère être surprise ainsi. Son ex Kismesis louchait un peu trop sur le vieux papier qu'elle s'empressa de plier et fourrer rapidement dans une poche de son jean.

_'' A8solument rien qui te concerne, Eridan. ''_

_Du moins, pas toi directement._

Vriska effectua un abscound magistral, se réfugiant hors de cette pièce devenue soudainement moins sure. Ce météore était devenu bien petit en dépit des nombreuses pièces qu'il renfermait. Tout le monde en connaissaient les recoins sur le bout des doigts, tous les coffres ont déjà été pillés au moins une bonne dizaine de fois chacun, ne manquait que les ordinateurs soient piratés pour qu'il n'y ai plus une once de vie privée en ces lieux.  
Et les trolls étant une espèce avec une sociabilité tordue, la situation allait finir par exploser d'un jour à l'autre.

Elle se rendit dans l'unique endroit du sombre météore où elle avait un minimum de commandes : la pièce lui servant accessoirement de chambre. Sans le recupercoon réconfortant, ou les grondements lointain d'un lusus affamé, ni de fenêtre avec vue sur Alternia, ses crevasses et sa mer.  
Non, qu'une chambre froide, presque impersonnelle, si on ne compte pas le petit tas de boules magiques dans un coin, et les quelques dessins fait avec de la mauvaise craie dans un autre. Un coffre inutile dont la serrure s'est cassée au fil des infractions de ses congénères trolls, et un misérable bout de tissu qui devait faire office de couverture de fortune.  
Il y avait également son immense pile de Bondollars durement gagnés, volés, peu importe,et autres joyaux. Plus rien de grandement utile désormais. De la quincaillerie brillante. Des trésors dont la valeur s'estompe toujours un peu plus au fil des minutes passées dans ce taudis perdu.

Des trésors. Tous ne sont pas agrémentés d'or ou de pierreries.

Vriska s'appuya contre le coffre et poussa à la force de ses jambes pour le déplacer un peu sur la gauche. L'une des dalles de la pièce était dépourvue de jointures, retirée par les soins de la troll au sang cobalt, qui se souleva donc sans peine. La petite cachette contenait un coffret aux ornements sans grande vanité. Quelques spirographes d'un bleu qui a vu défilé les ages peint sur du bois rude, autour du signe du Scorpion, magistral blason.

Ses doigts survolèrent le coffret, n'osant le frôler de trop près pour ne pas en abîmer les peintures. Elle l'avait trouvé il y a un bon moment déjà, avant Sgrub, avant la fin du monde, mais n'avait jamais prit le temps de l'ouvrir. Trop de fers dans le feu pour ça. Donc précieusement rangé dans un coin de son Sylladex, aux cotés du journal de la grande Mindfang, et aurait pu y rester à prendre la poussière.  
C'était sans compter les caprices du jeu.  
L'exil dans le météore, et l'ennui mortel qui suivit.

Il n'est rien de pire que l'ennui. L'ennui, et l'oubli.

Par un coup de chance, le premier peut parfois annuler le second. Suite à une énième embrouille avec sa jadis Scruge Sister, l'intervention inexistante de celle qu'elle appelait un jour Moiral, les cris et protestations des autres trolls qui apparemment étaient tous de mèche avec Pyrope, Vriska s'isola dans un coin du météore et entreprit de lancer tout et n'importe quoi contre un mur pour évacuer sa rage.  
Des boules magiques, une chaussure, des petits dés, un coffret.  
Assez solide pour ne pas exploser en milles morceaux, mais la serrure fragilisée par la rouille et le temps ne survit pas. La vieille boite retomba au sol, laissant échapper son contenu dans sa chute.

Du papier. Une grande quantité d'enveloppes un peu jaunies.

La jeune troll posa un genou au sol pour entreprendre de toutes les ramasser, quand elle s'aperçut qu'aucunes d'entre elles n'étaient ouvertes. Le papier semblait vierge de tout destinataire, avant de voir un autre blason, scellant l'enveloppe.

Celui du Verseau.

Sur toutes les lettres. Pas une enveloppe n'était épargnée. Pas une d'ouverte.  
Vriska haussa un sourcil. Des missives de l'Orphaneur jamais ouvertes ? Mais alors pourquoi son ancêtre aurait prit la peine de les conserver ? Dans un premier temps, elle ne se souvenait pas d'une trace écrite d'une quelconque correspondance avec le pirate dans le journal de Mindfang, de plus, l'envoi de message était pour sur impossible en pleine mer.

La Serket resta un long moment pensive, tournant et retournant la première enveloppe entre ses doigts gris. Le contenu de ces lettres était vraiment incertain, et elle ne savait si elle devait réellement l'ouvrir. Mais la curiosité posa sa douce morsure, et un ongle pointu brisa la cire du sceau.

Une effluve infime de sel et de cannelle s'en échappa pour mourir immédiatement dans l'air. Le papier, des révolutions à l'abri du soleil d'Alternia, était intact et blanc. L'écriture était propre et fluide. De l'encre aussi noire qu'un pique caligineux.  
Mais le quirck était loin d'être celui attendu.

_Je ne sais pourquoi il me prend le 8esoin d'écrire sur un autre support que mon journal de 8ord.  
Peu être parce que ce dernier est un hér8tage, et que je sais qu'il sera lu par q8conque le trouvera. Et qu'il y a des pensées que je ne p8 me résoudre à coucher dans ses pages en sachant cela._

J'écris sous un coup de rage. Pour la première fois je crois 8ien de ma vie, je viens de m'emporter en pu8lic.

_Pu8lic peu fournit, certes, mais déjà trop nom8reux. Une seule personne témoin, c'est trop._

Pourquoi il fallut que ce soit vous, Orphaneur.

_Témoin et stimulateur de mon élan de colère. Vous cumulez, Dualscar. Il est dangereux de jouer sur certains points.  
Mais je pense que vous l'avez parfaitement compris, après avoir manqué de recevoir une 8outeille de rhum vide dans le crane.  
Vous m'avez regardé avec un air étonné, regard que je pris moi même à la s8e de mon geste. Je ne me l'explique pas.  
Je vous ai portant moult fois entendu conté vos 8adinages rouges sans lendemain avec diverses trolls, mais c'est comme si ce fut la fois de trop.  
Mon sang co8alt ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines et j'ai saisit le premier o8jet à ma portée pour vous le lancer, espérant vous fracasser la cervelle. Un long et douloureux silence s8vit mon geste inapproprié, et je prétexta une quelconque urgence pour f8r en vitesse cette ca8ine._

_Cela ne se peut._

_Je le refuse._

_J'étais juste terri8lement agacée par ces sottises puériles.  
Entend-tu, Dualscar ?  
Du vaga8ondage sans importance. Trop furt8f pour l8 donner une couleur.  
Il ne fait que renforcer la noirceur que j'éprouve à ton égard.  
La renforcer.  
Un8quement la renforcer._

Je refuse d'entrer dans ce jeu là.

Toutes les premières lettres étaient ainsi. De la colère pure. Et un maintient remarquable de son sang froid.  
Vriska les as presque toutes lues. C'était désormais son passe temps contre l'ennui. Elle ne se promenait jamais dans le météore sans avoir une ou deux lettres dans ses poches, fin prête à s'asseoir dans un coin pour en apprendre plus. Toujours plus sur les sentiments confus de son ancêtre qui au fur et à mesure de ses lettres, se perd elle-même un peu plus dans son esprit.

_Je ne rêve plus que de planter mes ongles dans ta gorge, faire couler ton prétentieux sang d'high8lodd violet. Mais des8 après, passer ma langue sur ta plaie, avec peu être une infime once de regret dans les yeux._

Tu m'empoisonnes l'esprit, Orphaneur.

Elle était entourée de papier. Certaines enveloppes pas encore ouvertes, de plus en plus rares, entre d'autres éventrées, déchirées, en morceaux éparpillées.

_Je me retrouve à guetter ta voile, Dualscar. Une 8otte sur le re8ord de mon navire, l'œil contre mon télescope. Je finis forcément par le fracasser sur le pont de mon 8ateau, en rage.  
Je n'ai jamais autant vandalisé de navires ennemis uniquement pour m'emparer de cet outil auparavant.  
Et cela, c'est entièrement de ta faute._

La jeune Serket fait parfois des pauses dans sa lecture. Trop de détails. Et dans le même temps, tout est trop flou. Vriska ne compte plus ces longues tirades maudissant l'attente, maudissant l'Orphaneur, maudissant son propre cœur.

_J'ai questionné mon Oracle sur mon avenir. Sur la vraie identité de mon M8sprit. Ce n'était pas ton nom qui s'est affiché dans le liquide 8leu de cette 8oule.  
Je le savais.  
Nous ne sommes pas destinés à ce quadrant-ci._

Le noir te sied mieux. Nous sied mieux.

_Noyons nous dans le noir, Orphaneur.  
Et ne me laisses pas imaginer autre chose que du noir._

_Noir, comme le vernis qui recouvre ton 8ateau. On reconnaît les 8onnes marques car le résultat l8 à la paisi8le lumière des lunes dessus. Et son odeur particulière. Elle emplit entièrement mes narines, vu que je s8 adossée dans un encadrement donnant sur l'extérieur de ta ca8ine. La 8elle 8leue est calme cette n8, pas une vague à l'horizon. Juste une légère 8rise froide, qui m'o8lige à recouvrir un peu plus mon épaule meurtrie de tes morsures avec un pan de cette cape aux couleurs de la royauté marine._

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Tu me tournes le dos, occupé à allumer un cigare. Dos qui saigne en a8ondance, tant je l'ai griffé. Des sillons violet coulent le long de ta peau, mais cela ne sem8le pas plus te préoccuper que ton allumette qui vient de se 8riser entre tes doigts.  
Tu finis par t'avancer vers moi, réussissant enfin à allumer ton cigare, et une p8ssante main se pose sur ma hanche, qui me tire une fai8le grimace.  
J'ai mal. Mon corps me fait souffrir, mais je l'ai voulut. Le tien aussi te ferait tirer des couinements de douleur si tu n'étais pas aussi résistant. Je le sais. Car je n'ai jamais été aussi violente que cette fois, comparé à toutes les autres n8 où nous avons consumé notre quadrant caligineux.

_Tes cicatrices de guerres trouvent de nouvelles compagnes dans mes diverses morsures éparpillées sur ta peau. Ces dernières ont leurs sœurs. Sur la mienne.  
Mes poignets sont légèrement teintés de 8leu tant tu les as serrés, m'écrasant sous le poids de ta h8ne._

Oui, ta h8ne. Qui vient à l'instant de se muer en un 8aiser dans ma nuque, après avoir écarter des mèches de jais qui la cachait. Pourquoi d'un coup, Dualscar. Pourquoi me redonner des frissons, mais pas ceux que je recherche à ton égard.

_Oui, mords-moi plutôt. Plus fort. Là ce n'est qu'assez pour laisser une petite marque._

_Ne deviens pas sentimental. N'ou8lies pas le noir.  
Cela me répugne de te voir exprimer du rouge à mon égard._

Plus encore de savoir que c'est réciproque.

La troll cessa un moment de lire. Après une ascension vertigineuse, la flamme rougeoyante semble désormais s'affaiblir. Dans son avant dernière lettre, Mindfang évoqua brièvement la Dolorosa. Cette esclave au sang de jade, perdue sur un navire, à la merci de la flotte de l'Orphaneur.

La suite, Vriska la connaît déjà.

Tout était dans le journal. Tout concernant cette aventure là, était exposée dans les pages du journal de bord, et non dans les lettres. Deux parties de vie, deux visages de la Marquise.

La publique, celle qu'on assume sans honte, et l'intime, que l'on cache même à son propre cœur.  
La jeune Serket, avant de lire l'ultime lettre, relis le journal de son Ancêtre. Du début, jusqu'à la fin de l'Orphaneur. Courte, rapide, cruelle. Une ''_8lague_'', tout simplement. La Marquise s'est amusée dans les page de ce manuscrit à le ridiculiser, le rabaisser à un simple kismesis un peu gauche, mais osant parler de sa jalousie naissante vis à vis de l'attachement de Mindfang à l'esclave que pour renforcer sa bêtisé.

Pas un seul signe de ses propres troubles à son égard.

La dernière des lettres à l'Orphaneur. Vriska sorti du météore pour la lire. Il lui fallait prendre l'air, car elle savait d'avance ce qu'elle allait trouver entre ses lignes.  
Un adieu.  
La fin de la romance noir qui jadis émerveillait la petite Serket, la raison pour laquelle elle tenta de raviver en se liant de haine avec Eridan. Sans grand succès. Ce dernier avait un caractère tellement horripilant que leur relation resta au stade de rivalité aiguisée par des chasses aux trésors palpitantes. Dans les révolutions présentes, tout était différent. Rien ne servait de calquer sa vie sur celle de leurs Ancêtres, les quadrants étaient différent malgré tout.

Vriska huma la dernière effluve de cannelle qui s'échappa de l'enveloppe. Elle tremblait, la fin était proche. Il y avait peu d'encre, cet adieu était bref. Mais le choix des mots était particulièrement poignant.

_Mon cœur est en morceaux.  
Tu as tué l'esclave, et vendue ma tête aux Su8jongleurs._

Ta fin n'est qu'une 8lague. Une très mauvaise 8lague. C'est quand tu n'es plus que peinture pour le Grand High8lood, que je me retrouve seule sur le pont de mon navire, que je me rend compte que, oui.

Tu vas me manquer, Dualscar.

Car je t'ai haï.  
Je t'ai haï tout autant que je t'ai aimé.

Rares furent les vrais aveux écrit comme celui là. Une larme cobalt tacha le papier, et Vriska renifla. Heureusement qu'elle était seule ici. Comme une pauvre larve se prenant à l'intrigue bateau d'un film de romance troll, elle avait fini par s'attacher à ces protagonistes d'une autre époque. Depuis quand les sentiments des quadrants des autres attiraient son attention ?

_'' uHH,,, vRISKA, tOUT VAS BIEN, ''_

Elle releva la tête, faisant face au Page. Il devait sacrément s'ennuyer pour avoir fait rouler son fauteuil dans un coin aussi reculé du météore. A moins qu'il ne la cherchait ?  
Possible.

_Oui oui, tout va 8ien_ qu'elle lui répondit, agacée de toujours se faire surprendre dans les moments délicats. Par des personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas spécialement voir. Tavros tripotait un bout de son t-shirt, anxieux. Bon Dieu, qu'il la décevait. La troll au sang cobalt avait réellement du mal à s'imaginer que son Ancêtre était le Summoner, celui qui était finalement devenu le matesprit de la Marquise. Celui qui à la suite du Dernier Juron du Sufferer, conduisit la plus grande révolution qu'Alternia n'ai jamais connue, à l'aide d'une armée de lusus.

Sa descendance était juste bonne à jouer avec des peluches. Pathétique.  
Vriska se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête la fois où elle voulut partager le même quadrant, perpétué le calque de Mindfang. C'était juste tellement stupide. Ou plutôt, vide de sens. Ils n'étaient fait que pour être des amis, et encore. Il fallait ce contenter de cela.

Le Nitram questionna, timidement, sur la lettre que sa camarade tenait toujours fermement dans une main, à en froisser le papier. Hors de question bien sur de lui dire la vérité. Les Lowbloods pensaient bêtement que le fait d'être lié à d'anciens sois-disant Ancêtres était impossible. Et si Vriska mentionnait le nom de l'Orphaner ou de la Marquise, il songerait – douloureusement – à la période Flarp de leur jeunesse.

Oui, c'était inutile d'en parler.  
Et puis, tout était terminé.

Vriska plia presque respectueusement la missive, avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

_'' C'est rien, Toréa8ruti. Juste un très vieux souvenir. ''_

La Serket dépassa le fauteuil roulant rapidement, pour se diriger vers la salle commune. Il était de nouveau temps de s'ennuyer en groupe. De se chamailler pour des broutilles, de se voler des trésors de pacotille, et d'attendre.

Attendre un nouveau Souffle qui animera un peu l'ambiance ici.


End file.
